Beach Bums
by shetalksalot
Summary: She never thought it would happen. And yet here she is, on vacation with her boyfriend, her teacher. Gorgeous palm trees and blue water surround them, but will it stay this perfect? Aria/Ezra; two/three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I just ended basically my first shorter story, and scenario and many of you were asking for either a sequel or another story. I think this one will only be a two shot or maybe three, but I had this idea in my head that I wanted to write about. **

**So anyway, let me know about what you think. And if you guys want me to continue with a sequel to my other story, let me know, and maybe I can figure something out and continue it, it defiantly left at a good part, which can be expanded on nicely. If you haven't read it, you should! It's an awkward, yet funny three-shot about Dinner with Aria's family.**

**Please enjoy and review! xoxo Morgan**

* * *

><p>I traced my hand over his bear chest in circles as we laid in bed, the sun shining brightly through the two giant white french doors, which laid adjacent to a massive porch. Outside palm trees swayed and the sound of the ocean could be heard crashing into the shore. Other then that it was completely silent, and the sound of our breathing was the only other noise, "I wish we could stay here forever." He lifted my hand off his chest, and kissed it, tender and sweet, "Mmm, and yet we are only here for the weekend." I nudged closer to him, laying my head on his chest, my hair lying beneath me, "Whyyyy?" I whined. He laughed a little, kissing me on the forehead, "Hm, well I have a job and you, my dear, have school." He playfully touched my nose, talking in a childlike tone. I shook my head, "Nope, school is not as important as this." His eyes caught mine, starring at me intensely, "Nothing is as important as you." I felt my cheeks turning red, as he bent down to kiss me again, our tongues meeting halfway.<p>

We were in Turks and Caicos, possibly the most beautiful place I have yet to travel to. The water is crystal blue, and it's been sunny since we got here yesterday afternoon. The beach outside our private tiki hut is pure white, with seashells only in the appropriate places. Palm trees line the surrounding land, and we've seen about three other couples since we've been here. Maybe I like it so much because of the fact that its isolate, and we can be a couple. A real couple. None of that hiding stuff, just be us. It really is the best feeling ever.

I'm not quite sure how we ended up here. It all started with a spiral of lies, mostly to my parents. It started small, but it got big, once I realized that going away included flying, and other things. Without the help of the girls, this defiantly would not have become a reality. I can still remember asking them to help us.

_The grass was bright green around us, as we laid out on a checkered blue and white blanket, starring up at the sky, trying to pick out different animals. Immature, I know. I figured now was the best time to ask them. Ezra and I had been talking about sneaking off for a weekend away for a while, but I always pushed it to the back of my mind, figuring it would never happen._

_"Guys..." I whispered, through our searching for 'animals.' _

_"What is it Ar?" Hannah replied. _

_"Let's say, hypothetically, I wanted to go away with my boyfriend for the weekend, err, do you think maybe... well I don't know... would you maybe..."_

_Spencer cut me off mid-sentence, "Aria Montgomery, you want to go away for the weekend with Fitzy!" We all laughed a little uncomfortably, "It would be nice." I quietly replied. _

_"Ohhh, this is scandalous." She stated back. Hannah slapped her on the arm, "Stop it Spenc!" then she rolled over to face me, propping up on her elbow, "Of course we could cover for you. But this is going to take some serious good lying, on all of our parts." I nodded._

_Emily raised her hand as if she were in a classroom, "Ooo, ooo, let's say we are all going somewhere." Hannah eyed her, and sarcastically said, "Oh ya Em, and when we are all still here, but Aria magically has gone away, what will that look like?" She bowed her head a little, "True. True." _

_"Wait, I have an idea.. why don't we make up some trip you are going on for school or something." Spencer added. _

_I put up my hands, "We have time guys, we'll figure something out." We all concluded we would continue thinking of possible scenarios to tell my parents, but in the meantime we went back to looking at the clouds, what every 16-year old wants to do._

As we laid here still in the same comfortable position I couldn't help but think about how way too perfect this was. I was on vacation with my boyfriend, and my parents didn't know. In the end we had told them that I was going to visit a college in Florida. They were kind of shocked as to why I would go by myself, but I told them that I would be meeting with people all weekend, so it would probably not make any sense for them to come anyway. They pressured me to buy a ticket, but when I told them that the 'college' I was going to visit was paying for it, they didn't object too much, just told me to be careful and be smart, the normal parent advice to any teen.

"Baby." I quietly said.

"Mmhm?" He asked softly.

"I'm hungry."

"Are you?"

"I am really hungry."

He tickled my sides, playfully saying, "Maybe we should get some food."

Standing up quickly, hating to be tickled in the sides, I laughed and told him, "Get dressed and let's go explore!"

He sat up, rubbing his head, "Oh, we are explorers now?"

I ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. "Yes. Get dressed."

He was standing in the doorway, both doors open beside him. His back was facing me, and he seemed to be starring out into space, at the crystal blue ocean. I tip-toed up behind him, wrapping my arms around his chest, even though the barely fit all the way around. I buried my head in his back. His shirt smelled clean and like him. "Whatcha thinking about?" I asked. Not turning around, he replied, "You." I giggled slightly, questioning him, "Me?" He pulled me around to the front, wrapping his arms around my petite frame, "How lucky I am." I entwined my fingers with his, playing with my rings a little. When I didn't reply he said, "This is perfect." I nodded, content with the position we were in, "You're prefect." I told him.

Pointing to a boat that was becoming closer and closer to the shore he asked me, "See that?" I bit my lip, nodding. "That's for us." I looked at him stunned, and managed to mutter, "What?" He tapped my nose playfully with his index finger, "All for you B-26." I grabbed his hand, pulling him towards to beach, "Let's go!" Following my lead, he released my hand, running beside me, "Last one there...err, looses." Glancing over at him I said, "You're on Fitz." "Oh, Montgomery, you have no idea what you just agreed to." Sand flew up behind his feet, and he took off. Astonished I took off my sandals and ran after him. Once I was a foot away from him, and we were on the beach I lunged for him, jumping on his back. He fell over, bring me down with him. We hit the sand, rolling over, laughing. Sand was in my mouth and I spat it out, "Ewwww." He carefully brushed the sand off my face, leaning into kiss me, simply stating, "I won." I pulled away from the kiss, pushing him off me, "Rematch. You so got a head start."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Adorable fluff is basically all this story is going be. haha. That's what I like. REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! School is almost over and then summer will be here and I'll have more time to update all my stories and write! I am getting so excited for the PLL season 2 premiere next week! Ahhh, I cannot wait any longer. I hope Ezra and Aria stay together. **

**So enjoy this chapter, the story kind of takes a twist, but it's still cutesy. Enjoy and review please!**

**xoxo, Morgan**

* * *

><p>Pointing to a boat that was becoming closer and closer to the shore he asked me, "See that?" I bit my lip, nodding. "That's for us." I looked at him stunned, and managed to mutter, "What?" He tapped my nose playfully with his index finger, "All for you B-26." I grabbed his hand, pulling him towards to beach, "Let's go!" Following my lead, he released my hand, running beside me, "Last one there...err, looses." Glancing over at him I said, "You're on Fitz." "Oh, Montgomery, you have no idea what you just agreed to." Sand flew up behind his feet, and he took off. Astonished I took off my sandals and ran after him. Once I was a foot away from him, and we were on the beach I lunged for him, jumping on his back. He fell over, bring me down with him. We hit the sand, rolling over, laughing. Sand was in my mouth and I spat it out, "Ewwww." He carefully brushed the sand off my face, leaning into kiss me, simply stating, "I won." I pulled away from the kiss, pushing him off me, "Rematch. You so got a head start."<p>

"Aria, Montgomery, I'm kind of shocked, you can't handle loosing?"

"Pff.." I huffed, "I didn't loose."

He scratched his head and glared at me, a grin plastered across his perfect face, "Wait, who was here first?"

Shoving his chest I walked by him, digging my toes into the sand with every step I took, heading towards the boat that had reached the shore and already anchored. It was a tiny boat, that already had a few more people mingling on it. Along the right hand side of the boat read, _The Lucinda. _I paused for a moment to see if he had followed me. Whipping around I pointed to his chest, "You did not win." Grinning, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. A rough grunt interrupted us, "Excuse me?"

Ezra fumbled with his words but finally stuttered, "Um, are you Captain Diaro?" The white haired man lowered his sunglasses, "Ezra Fitz?" He offered his hand for Ezra to take, "Nice to finally meet you." "Likewise." Ezra replied. Captain Diaro motioned for us to step onto the boat. As I was stepping up the last stair I felt a tap on my left shoulder, "You must be Aria." Looking up from my feet my eyes met a tan, brown haired young man probably in his mid-twenties. "Yes..." I cautiously replied, my eyes darting to Ezra who was behind me. The guy laughed a wholehearted light laugh and nudged my shoulder, "You really are as beautiful as he said." "Thank You." I replied quietly, looking back at Ezra, holding his glance.

Ezra stepped in between us, sensing the awkwardness, "Oh you met Fernando." I pointed to both of them, "You, you know each other?" Both of them laughed, "Ezra never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Oh when we were teenagers we did a foreign exchange type program, traded houses, lived different cultures. I came up to the US, while Ezra came down here and helped work the family business." Fernando explained. "Well, ya know, I didn't do much work." Ezra added, glancing over at me. I smiled casually, wrapping my arms around his waist, "I'm sure you didn't." Fernando cut in, "She is a keep Ezra, for sure. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, make yourselves comfortable, we have about a half an hour ride to the island." "The island?" I asked. Ezra's index finger covered my lips, "Shhh, it's a secret." I pouted playfully, "You know I don't like secrets." "Hey," he replied, "we are on an adventure. Remember?"

* * *

><p>It was hot when I opened my eyes. Trying to adjust to the bright light I saw a group of people sitting around me. I pushed myself up off Ezra's lap, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Well hello sleepy head." He said. "Mmmm. Hi."<p>

"Aria, I'm Holly. Nice to meet you." A cheery blonde stuck her hand in my face, her boobs popping out of her hot pink bikini top.

"Um, hi Holly."

"You and Ezra are so adorable. I am so jealous. How romantic!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused as anything.

"I mean the whole student teacher thing, who would have thought you two could get away with that, I mean wow, I can't believe you guys managed to come on vacation alone together! What on earth did you tell your parents!" She stopped for a second, "Wait, Ezra, she told her parents, right?"

Ezra scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, shifting on the bench, "Aria, this is my sister, Holly." **(A/N: I have no clue if he has a sister, but just pretend, ahah.) **

I scrunched my nose at him, looking back at Holly, "Your sister?"

"Ahhh, she's awake." A tall, dark haired older man walked over to us, holding a beer in his left hand. Extending his right hand out to me he said, "It's so nice you could join us Aria."

My mind was spinning, "Join you?" "Wait, what exactly am I joining you for..."

The man looked at Ezra, then back to me, "The wedding?"

"Wedding?" My voice croaked.

"Dad." Ezra hissed.

"Dad?" I questioned.

"She's not as smart as she look is she Ezra?"

"Dad." He hissed a little louder.

"Ezra." I whispered firmly, "Can we talk?" He nodded and stood up, extending his hand for me. We shuffled to the opposite side of the tiny boat.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Err, I guess I forgot to mention the wedding aspect of the trip."

My eyes got wide, "Ya think?"

"Babe, do you seriously think I could afford a trip here on a teacher's salary?"

"Ezra, I don't care what you can afford, where we go, as long as I'm with you." I paused. "I wasn't expecting this to be a family affair." His hand brushed my hair out of my face as the wind lashed it around, "We just have to go to the practice tonight, then the wedding tomorrow, and then it's all us for the last day." I bit my lower lip, trying to hide the frustration that was welling up inside me, "I wanted it to be just us for the entire weekend." He kissed the top of my head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Embracing his arms around me I leaned into his chest, "I'd assume that's why this weekend worked out so perfectly, huh?" He grinned widely, smiling, "You really are smart."


End file.
